Accidental Love
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: The last thing Rose and Scorpius expected out of sharing a flat was to fall in love, sometimes the universe is funny that way.


_Written for OTP!AU – Round2: Roommates!AU_

 _Written for If You Dare Challenge – Prompt12: Grown-up_

* * *

 **Accidental Love**

When Rose had moved in with Albus and Scorpius, the last thing she expected herself to do was to fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy. She hadn't known it back then, but Scorpius had surprised her completely. Despite them hanging out together in school, more often than she had wanted to, because of Albus, Rose and Scorpius never really had reached the 'good friends' phase. It was Albus who held them together, without him, they might as well have been strangers. She had been a little nervous when she had first moved in, but as it turned out, she later realized that her worry had been unnecessary. Scorpius Malfoy was a completely different person than the one she had assumed to be. Them living together had caused them to let down their walls, and properly get to know each other – much to Albus' delight. Slowly, the couple began to realize that what they had was something more than just friendship.

It had all started with holding their hands while watching muggle movies (which Albus insisted on), staring at each other for far too long, feeling the electric spark when their skin brushed against each other entirely by accident and _that_ tension and longing in the air! The memory of how they had both acknowledged the possibility of being something more always brought a smile and blush on Rose's face. She had acted on an impulse and kissed Scorpius full on the mouth. That moment, after which she had broken the kiss and moved back, had been one of the most nervous moments of her life. Scorpius had simply stared at her in shock, and she had hated every cell in her body for jumping to conclusions. Just when she had mumbled an apology and turned to leave to be swallowed into the deepest pit she could find, Scorpius had pulled her to him. Ever since then, there had been no looking back.

Albus had of course remained oblivious to their relationship. Neither of them wanted to freak him out. And keeping it a secret was far much easier than having to explain it all. Rose couldn't even imagine how her family would react. She didn't like to think of her father's reaction, especially. For some weird reason, Ron still held onto his youth's grudge against the Malfoys while the rest of their family had let it go. She knew that Hermione would be considerate and supportive, but she didn't want to reveal anything just then.

* * *

One evening, Albus announced that he was going away over the weekend for work. It had been a bit sudden, but Scorpius and Rose welcomed the news with giddy excitement. It was extremely rare to have the flat to themselves, and now they were to have an entire weekend! It had been a long week for both of them, because of which spending time together had been nearly impossible. But now, it seemed like the universe was rewarding them.

"Do you have anything on mind for tomorrow?" Scorpius asked, his eyes shining with eagerness.

"Well, I thought we could just lounge around the flat. It's been a long week," Rose answered with a soft smile.

"It has, I have hardly seen you," he complained, looking over his shoulder, just to make sure that Albus' bedroom door was closed.

"It's such a rare thing to have the flat to ourselves," Rose sighed, voicing her thoughts.

"I know! The things we can do without worrying about Albus being scandalized," Scorpius said, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"I'm looking forward to them," Rose replied in a sultry tone and walked away with a chaste kiss on his lips. Scorpius simply let out a sigh and smirked, wishing that it was the weekend already.

* * *

That Sunday evening, Rose and Scorpius woke up to a horrified looking Albus standing at Scorpius' bedroom entrance, staring at the sleeping couple under the blankets.

"What is it, Potter?" Scorpius asked huskily, lost in his sleepy haze, as he readjusted his body around Rose.

Horror being replaced with a sense of discovery, Albus exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it!" A broad grin spread across his excited face as he all but jumped up and down in joy.

"Get out, we need to sleep," Rose grumbled, cuddling comfortably with Scorpius.

Laughing and still repeating 'I knew it', Albus walked out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I had some trouble writing this, hope it was all right. Let me know what you thought of it. :D**


End file.
